Lalaloopsy Tinies Game
Lalaloopsy Tinies is a game on the Lalaloopsy website. How to playEdit In one minute, locate the chosen Lalaloopsy; for each one found, a second is added to the clock. Afterwards, any new ones found will be added to your personal collection, which you can view the time and date founded. If all the tinies are found, then they will jump out and cheer after adding the last one. CharactersEdit * Pillow Featherbed * Billow Featherbed * Gillow Featherbed * Dusk Featherbed * Sleepy Featherbed * Rarity Glitz 'N Glamour * Crumbs Sugar Cookie * Rainbow Dash Flash * Lil' Rosie Bunny * Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff * Getting Cold Strawberry * Mermaid Nina * Bob Bananasuit * Fluttershy Kind n' Sweet * Garlina Clover Leaf * Barlina Fluff-n-Stuff * Cala Maria * Red Applejack * Peanut Big Top * Pink Pinkie Pie * Spot Splatter Splash * Ann Paints-her-Pink-Can * Jewel Sparkles * Feeling Fancy Strawberry * Calina Sparkles * Twilight Stary Sparkles * Banna Wedding Day * Party Dress Fluttershy * Sweetie Belle Glitz n' Glamour * Dot Starlight * Demily Funs-In-The-Sun Adagio Dazzle Aria Blaze Sonata Dusk Sour Sweet Sugarcoat Sunny Flare Indigo Zap Lemon Zest Sci-Twi Midnight Sparkle Drac Vampbat Kika Funshine Daisy Willams Darby Whirl n' Swirl Bea Spells-a-Lot Cloud E. Sky Storm E. Sky Berry Jars 'N' Jam Bun Bun Sticky Icing Sunny Side Up Dazzle 'N' Gleam Tippy Tumblelina Blossom Flowerpot Sahara Mirage Marina Anchors Misty Mysterious Pepper Pots 'N' Pans Lady Stillwaiting Mary Quite Contrary Melody C Sharp Sissy Sit-Ups Smores Fluffy Mallow Snippy von snips-alot Storm E. Thunder Straw B. Twirl Strawbella von Puff Stretchy Legwarmers Sena Stinks-a-Lot Sent E. Portal Serena C. Blue Sergeant Hooah Sew Sweet Girl Sparkles Dreams MoonStar Sparrow Tells a Tale Sprout Teach n Grow Taylor Sings The Black Cat May Cloepunzel Jade Fariest Sasha Riding Hood Yasmin Slippers Katia Kat Poison Ivy Queenie Red Heart Patty Burgers 'N' Buns Anna Double Scoops Bluebell Dewdrop Water Mellie Seeds Plum Flitter Flutter Eailloanna Cries-a-Lot Ivy Snow Diamonds Gus Naps-a-Lot Meg Loves-a-Lot Al Digs-a-Lot Og Digs-a-Lot Izzy Hops-a-Lot Chicken Dunk 'N' Nuggets Chippy Cookie Crumble Idea Lightbulb Peppy Pom Poms Suzette La Sweet Ember Flicker Flame Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Holly Sleighbells Prairie Dusty Trails Pix E. Flutters Lolly Lick n Pop Loona Hearts-a-Lot Lottie Loves-a-Lot Lilli E. Rity Coral Sea Shells Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Charlotte Charades Mango Tiki Wiki Cinder Slippers Prince Handsome Ace Fender Bender Forest Evergreen Ivory Ice Crystals Bella Darkness Pickles B.L.T. Dyna Might Snowy Fairest Sand E. Starfish Pearly Seafoam Sanna Drowns-a-Lot Emma Drowns-a-Lot Annie Floods-a-Lot Peirra Goos-and-Whiteys-a-Lot Carria Cries-a-Lot Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds Bella Hates-a-Lot Tressa Grrs-a-Lot Trixie Hurts-a-Lot Pearl Peacock Alice in Lalaloopsyland Scoops Waffle Cone Haley Galaxy Teddy Honey Pots Yuki Kimono Harmony B. Sharp April Sunsplash Confetti Carnivale Goldie Luxe Happy Daisy Crown Boo Scaredy Cat Mint E. Stripes Clarity Glitter Gazer Swirly Figure Eight Velvet B. Mine Ada Types 'n' Codes Amelia Sea Shells Amanda Cheetah Addie Venture Angelique Sleighbells Annette Du Sweet Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn Silvermist Margalo Wendy Strawberry Queenie Lola Olaf The Snowman Peggy Seven Seas Blushy Pink Pastry Jelly Wiggle Jiggle Sugar Fruit Drops Streamers Carnivale Sprouts Sunshine Toasty Sweet Fluff Blush Pink Pastry Twist E. Twirls Scarlet Riding Hood Whimsy Sugar Puff Dotty Gale Winds Rosebud Longstem June Seashore Mari Golden Petals Water Mellie Seeds Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble Choco Whirl Swirl Kat Jungle Roar Candle Slice O' Cake Cherry Crisp Crust Pearly Seafoam Royal T. Honey Stripes Cherry Crisp Crust Queenie Love Ann May Little Spring Baley Sticks N. Straws Swirly Figure Eight Cherie Prim 'N' Proper Choco Whirl Swirl Cherry Crisp Crust Feather Tell-a-Tale Tart Berry Basket Mona Arch Wings Whistle Kick 'N' Score Charms Seven Carat Sweetie Candy Ribbon Ocean Seabreeze Seed Sunburst Lucky Lil' Bug Tinny Ticker Velvet B. Mine Piña Tropi-Callie Tuffet Miss Muffet Kitty B. Brave Surprise Party Curl Darling Brightside Fries Curls 'N' Crinkles Pizza Cutie Pie Sticks Boom Crash Keys Sharps 'N' Flats Furry Grrs-a-Lot Tress Twist 'N' Braid Strings Pick 'N' Strum Autumn Spice Whirly Stretchy Locks Bijou Treasure Trove Bouncer Fluffy Tail Fluffy Pouncy Paws Bijou Treasure Trove Star Magic Spells Grapevine Stripes Noelle Northpole Squiggles N' Shapes * Sweater Snowstorm * Tangerine Citrus Zest * Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy * Trace E. Doodles * Whistle Kick 'N' Score * Fluffy Pouncy Paws * Mona Arch Wings * Water Mellie Seeds * Autumn Spice Trivia/GoofsEdit * Pix E. does not have wings in this game. * Spot is called "Spot Splatter Splash". * Scraps is called "Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn" * Some of the Tinies have a special feature. So far this includes: * Crumbs: The tinies form around a giant cookie and eat it. * Cinder: A carrige appears and 5 random tinies come out. * Dot: Three rockets land and three tinies come out of it with nine overall. * Haley: Haley's spaceship appears and summons 6 tinies. * Dotty: A tornado will appear and will swing two or three Lalaloopsies. * Sahara: The tinies move out of the way as she rides her carpet and the area changes to the desert. * Peggy: The tinies move out of the way and the area turns to a pirate's deck. * Pumpkin: The area changes to evening and gains a Halloween theme. * Lolabud: A Flowers and Roses appears and 6 random tinies come out. * Ember: Jewel's house ingnites into flames and Ember brings her firetruck to put it out. * Rosy: Rosy's ambulance comes and brings out fixed pets. * Bea: A bus pulls up and three of the Tinies get on it before driving away. * Jewel: A car pulls up and eight of the Tinies get on it before driving away. * Peppy: The tinies will form shapes and they all will cheer after a shape is formed. * Misty: Three top hats fall to the ground, and out of them appear many tiny pets. * Mittens: The tinies move out of the way and the area changes to winter. * Cloud E.: The tinies move out of the way and the area changes to a heaven. * Storm E.: The tinies move out of the way and the area changes to cloudy day. * Cala: The tinies move out of the way and the area changes to alantica. ** GalleryEdit Suzette, Confetti, Mint E, Toasty, Crumbs, Cake, Peanut, Charlotte, Scoops, Dotty, Winter, Rosebud, Prince Pillow, Sahara, Sand E, Ivory, Twist E, Dyna, Mango, Holly, Teddy, Winter, Scraps, Sahara, Bubbles, Rosy, Mittens Bea., Sugar, Bubbles, Jelly, Mittens, Ocean, Rosy, Blossom, Jewel, Misty, Candy, Rosy, Pix E, Mari, Scoops Category:Games Category:Lalaloopsy.com